


I Own You

by TheLoneLunatic



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Eventual Romance, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, I honestly couldnt think of who to make the bad guy in this, I mean, LMAO, Minor Violence, and bray wyatt does that whole creepy intro thing, bray wyatt is a douche, do not read if you like hi, so i chose him, you can but you may not like it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-08
Updated: 2018-05-08
Packaged: 2019-05-03 20:54:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14577453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLoneLunatic/pseuds/TheLoneLunatic
Summary: Katie is a makeup artist starting her career with WWE. She had a fling with none other than Bray Wyatt that goes horribly wrong. Will anyone be able to save her? Will she be able to trust again?





	I Own You

**Author's Note:**

> I started this months ago and just decided to finish it tonight. I have nothing against Bray Wyatt perse but i needed a bad guy for my story and he was the first to pop in my head.

  1. I own you, you belong to me.
  2. Get off of me.



Being hired on as a makeup artist for WWE had been a dream come true. The weeks passed and Katie settled into her routine easily, making friends with almost everyone on the roster.  When she met Bray Wyatt, she thought they had a connection. She wasn’t planning on getting involved with anyone from the show, but a little fun on the side never hurt anyone.

Except in her case, it did. After sleeping together off and on for a few weeks, Bray had developed an unhealthy obsession with her. Any time she talked to any male on the roster, Bray would approach out of nowhere and give a death glare to whoever she happened to be talking to. The first time it happened, Katie had just finished applying Natalia’s makeup for her on screen interview when Randy Orton approached her and asked how she liked the job so far.

“It’s great, Randy, it’s a dream come true.” She smiled at him as she began packing up her things, her smile turning to a frown when she saw Bray rounding the corner. She hadn’t been avoiding him, per say, but after the third time they slept together; he started to act really weird. Figuring calling it quits before anything got out of hand would be her best option, Katie did just that.

Except Bray didn’t want things to be over. He called her daily, texted her at least 10 times a day, more on days where they weren’t working. Anytime she would be doing someone’s makeup, he would be leaning against the nearest corner any time he didn’t have something to do.

Katie knew this wasn’t going to end well, and wanting to avoid a confrontation at work, said her goodbyes and walked down the hallway to the diva’s locker-room. Before she was out of earshot, Bray was already questioning Randy’s motives and claiming Katie as his own.

“Look, she’s mine. I know you think you can get whoever you want but not this time.”

“Bray, we were just talking. I think you need to chill out.” Randy had his hands in the air, trying to avoid conflict as well. Instead of responding Bray just glared and walked in the same direction Katie had gone. Sensing he was looking for her, Katie ducked into the nearest room with an unlocked door and quietly shut it behind her.

After that, any time she was talking to a male wrestler, Bray showed up and just stared until the male walked away. Each time Katie ignored him and pretended like she had somewhere to be, avoiding talking to him at all costs.

After two weeks of constantly having her conversations halted by Wyatt, Katie was fed up. While she was in the middle of a conversation with Nikki and John, she caught site of Bray rounding the corner. Katie avoided his eyes but saw the instant he recognized who she was talking to. Sensing the rising tension, John and Nikki decided to say their goodbyes, offering her a saving grace at the last moment.

“You need me to stay with you,” Nikki asked, her hand resting on Katie’s shoulder.

“No, this needs to end once and for all.” Nodding, Nikki gave her one last reassuring squeeze and dropped her hand. As her and John rounded the corner, Bray was standing directly in front of her.

“This has got to stop. I can’t do this anymore.” Avoiding his eyes, Katie spoke with as much confidence as she could. “You can’t run off any guy I talk to.”

“You know how jealous I am, I don’t want anyone to come between us.” Bray spoke softly but Katie knew there was venom behind his words. Choosing her next words carefully, she finally met his eyes and spoke as strongly and clearly as she could.

“There never was an ‘us’. We had fun and it was good while it lasted but that’s all it was.” She stood there, waiting for an answer, her hair on the back of her neck standing on end. She had a bad feeling but Bray didn’t seem angry or agitated. He just nodded and walked away. Katie pushed the bad feeling away and let out the breath she didn’t know she was holding.

She packed up her things and headed to the divas locker room. When her things were put away in her locker, she headed back out to the common area to watch the matches with the other divas and superstars. She had finished her last makeup appointment and just got to enjoy everything that was Raw until the end of the night.

The rest of the night went on without incident. Katie didn’t see Bray again, even when Randy gave her a hug before they parted ways, Bray was nowhere to be found. She grabbed what few things she needed to take with her and headed to the parking garage. She wasn’t needed until next Monday so she was flying home to see her parents.

Since working for WWE, she had just decided to stay on tour with them. Where their busses went, so did she. Most of the time she stayed with one of the divas, or Nikki and John. Getting a week where she wasn’t needed was a blessing so she decided to go see her parents during her downtime.

As she was placing her things in the truck of her rental, a sense of dread came over her. Not knowing what was causing the panic, she sent a quick text to John, asking when they would be coming to the garage because she was uncomfortable being alone. As she was organizing the makeup she was putting away, she didn’t hear the person come up behind her.

The next thing she knew, Katie was being pulled backwards by her hair, a hand coming to rest on her throat. She tried to fight back but the agony in her skull kept her compliant. When they rounded a corner that was empty the person released their grip on her throat but kept ahold of her hair. Whipping her around so she was facing her attacker, Katie ended up face to face with Bray Wyatt.

“What the fuck are you doing?” Katie wanted to scream, to kick, to cry out but there was no one else in the garage but her. Or so she thought. Instead of fighting and angering him, she kept still and quiet, gripping Bray’s wrist where it met her hair. Instead of meeting his gaze, Katie kept her eyes pointed at her feet. Not liking this, Bray grabbed her chin with his other hand and forced her to look at him.

“Look at me when I’m talking to you.” Katie held her breath and just nodded. Whatever it took to end this without her getting hurt. “You’re mine. You hear me?” She felt the tears begin to fall, the fear finally kicking in. Every muscle in her body wanted to fight him off, to force him to let go, but he had a look in his eyes that she knew meant nothing good would come of that. Instead of fighting, she stood as straight as she could with his hands in her hand and on her jaw. **“I own you. You belong to me.”**

At his words, Katie’s eyes grew wide and panic really started to set in. Hearing footsteps around the corner, bray covered her mouth and pushed her against the pillar, pinning her small frame beneath his very large body. Katie hear the footsteps to and decided this was her chance to get away. She had no idea how long he had her pinned but it felt like hours.

**_“_** _She said she was at her car, but I don’t see anyone **.”**_ That was John’s voice and the hope inside her chest began to rise. _Please, please, I’m over here._

“Don’t you make a sound.” Bray was pressing her against the wall even harder, her knees trapped between them. She had to do something, had to let them know she was right here, right around the corner.

**_“_** _Look, her trunk is still open **.”**_ That was Randy! She stayed quiet; the only sound around them was their breathing. Bray’s was deep and calm, while hers was erratic and terrified. Wiggling just a little, she was able to free one of her knees from the pillar and knew this was her chance. Stomping on Bray’s foot as hard as she could, he released her mouth as he stumbled backwards.

“John, Randy, over here!” As soon as her mouth was uncovered, she began screaming as loud as her lungs would allow her. Bray still had a hold of her hair, so she reared back and kicked him in his middle as hard as she could. She may not be a diva, but she knew how to handle herself. Finally wrenching her hair free, she took off in a run, rounding the corner and running straight into Randy.

“Hey, what’s wrong?” Before she could answer, John was right beside them, catching site of Katie’s disheveled look. Without saying anything, John kept going to where she left Bray clutching his midsection. Without looking back to see if he was still there, she allowed herself to be guided away by Randy’s comforting embrace.

When they were finally back inside the arena, Randy called for medical to take a look at Katie to make sure she was alright. She tried telling him she was fine but he insisted, so she sat there quietly as the medic looked her over. Other than tenderness on her scalp and a sore jaw, she was fine. Deeming the medics assessment trustworthy, Randy stopped fussing over her and just sat beside her.

15 minutes passed in silence, Katie wondering how exactly she had gotten herself into this situation. When she first met Bray there were no warning signs. He was sweet and caring and funny. When they had agreed to fool around, she made it very clear she wasn’t looking for anything serious and he had agreed. In the WWE, people come and go often and neither wanted anything serious, or so he claimed. She went over every interaction before he became possessive and couldn’t find any warning signs.

If she couldn’t find the warning signs, how would she ever trust herself to date again?

Lost in thought, Katie didn’t notice John walking up to where she and Randy were seated. John cleared his throat and Katie jumped her nerves still on edge.

“Hey, I’m sorry.” John was holding his hands above his head and talking softly, like he was approaching a wounded animal. That’s exactly what she felt like, every nerve in her body frayed and on edge. Katie wondered how long it would take for her to feel normal again but there were more pressing matters.

“Where is he?” She began to panic again, not able to fight it. What if John didn’t catch him, what if he got away, what if he was just waiting for her to be left alone again?

“Hey, it’s alright,” John said, kneeling in front of her, taking her hands in his. Randy’s arm was still wrapped around her waist and she knew she should feel safe but she couldn’t shake the feeling of terror. “Security has him. They’re holding him until the police get here.” Nodding, Katie tried to absorb the news. Knowing he was in custody did nothing to the terror she still felt gnawing at her every nerve. “Let’s get you back to the hotel.”

“No, no please. I can’t be alone.”

“Alright, stay with me okay? My room has two beds, you’ll be safe there.” Randy spoke to her in a calm, quiet voice and she found herself comforted by the sound. Instead of saying anything she just nodded and allowed herself to be led back to the parking garage. “I didn’t drive, so we will take your car, okay?” Again, Katie just nodded and climbed in the passenger seat, jumping when the trunk was slammed shut.

She stayed quiet the entire ride to the hotel, not saying anything even when they arrived at Randy’s room. She sat on the bed that didn’t look occupied and just stared at the window. She knew she should call her parents, tell them everything that happened but all she wanted to do right now was sleep. Sleep until she no longer felt like crying, sleep until the terror she was still feeling went away.

“I’m gonna go take a shower,” Randy stated as he sat their things next to the closet, “you gonna be okay on your own for a few minutes?” Katie just nodded and continued looking out the window. She grabbed her phone and texted her mom, telling her she’d call in the morning that she had a rough night and needed sleep. Not waiting for an answer, she dropped her phone on the nightstand and laid down on top of the covers, listening to the sound of the shower running.

Katie didn’t realize she was drifting off until the sound of a door closing startled her awake, sitting instantly bolt upright in the bed. Looking around frantically for the source of the noise, she realized It was just Randy shutting the bathroom door. Laughing at herself, whether from relief or hysterics, she settled back against the headboard and watched as Randy moved around the room with ease. Knowing she would probably not sleep tonight, she decided to channel surf.

After not finding anything interesting on the TV, she tossed the remote with a huff. Randy gave her a soft smile and sat on the edge of his bed, facing her.

“I can’t imagine what you’re feeling right now, but if there is anything I can do, anything at all, just tell me.” Katie gave him a small smile and just nodded. Being near Randy made her feel safe, his voice a soothing sound to her raw nerves. Not wanting to be a burden but really wanting the comfort, she gathered up the courage to ask her next question.

“Will you hold me, just for a little while, until I fall asleep.” She left out the _if I fall asleep_ but figured he knew that anyways. Instead of answering, Randy just smiled and climbed onto the bed next to her. When he had them situated under the covers, he wrapped his arms around Katie’s back. She curled into his chest, inhaling his scent and enjoying the warmth and comfort he provided. Before she knew it she was drifting off to sleep.

She didn’t realize she had fallen asleep until she awoke the next morning, still wrapped in Randy’s arms.  Randy was still snoring softly beside her so she curled deeper into his embrace and fell back asleep. She had no idea what she was going to do when she had to leave but for right now, in this moment, she decided to just enjoy the comfort of being held. Feeling safe and warm, she drifted back to sleep, enjoying the few hours of peace she was able to get.

**“””””””””**

It had been six months since Katie’s run in with Bray. She spent the first two weeks after the attack glued to Randy’s side. They shared hotel room, carpooled, she even began riding on his bus from venue to venue. When Randy was training late one night, she realized she couldn’t sleep unless he was in the room. That’s when she decided she had to get help and start working through her trauma.

 She was still on edge whenever she was alone in a dark area, but every day she was getting better. She began working out with Brie and Nikki, even though she would never be a diva. She wanted to be able to defend herself if anything like that happened ever again. So far she had definitely put on muscle mass in her arms and legs, so she decided to start taking self-defense classes.  Every Tuesday and Thursday, she would meet a personal trainer at a small gym in whatever town they happened to be working i and she would train for at least two hours a night.

It was a Thursday night, the night before she was due to work on the Smackdown roster and she had just left training. They were in Brooklyn, NY, this week and Katie decided she wanted to take in the sights before heading back to the hotel. She still roomed near Randy, for comforts sake, but she was finally driving and sleeping alone.

As she was walking down one of Brooklyn’s many strips, she admired the large buildings and all of the shiny lights. Lost in her admiration, she didn’t realize there was someone walking straight towards her. She was just about to round a corner and head down a cross street when she ran face first into a large broad chest.

Her first reaction was terror, being shoved up against a body she didn’t recognize, in a city she didn’t know that well, and she began to panic. She took huge heaving breaths, in through her nose out through her mouth, trying to calm herself before she looked up to meet the eyes of the stranger she ran into. As she was taking in her third breath, she realized she recognized the cologne the stranger was wearing but she couldn’t place it.

Steeling her nerves, she looked up to meet the ocean blue eyes of none other than Randy Orton. Over the past few months, they were nearly inseparable, except when Katie was training or Randy was wrestling. It shouldn’t have surprised her to run into him, their hotel only a few blocks from the gym. But still, when she realized whose arms she was in, she couldn’t help the shock on her face.

“Randy,” she began to question, but honestly had no idea what she was going to ask him. Saving her from further embarrassment, Randy answered her unasked question.

“You didn’t come back to the hotel, I got worried.” She hadn’t even realized what time it was so she pulled her phone from her jacket pocket, reading 10:15 on the bright screen. “It’s been over an hour sense your session was supposed to end. I thought something may have happened to you.”

“No, nothing,” Katie answered, shaking her head and steadying herself on her feet. Randy dropped his arms from around her but kept a steadying hand on her elbow. “I was just trying to enjoy the city before the show tomorrow, that’s all.” Randy just nodded, not having anything to say at this moment. They began walking back towards the hotel, the silence stretching between them.

“How did you know where to find me?” Katie stopped mid stride, turning to read Randy’s expression. He didn’t reveal anything on his face when he answered her.

“I knew the approximate location of the gym. When 9:30 rolled around and you weren’t back at the hotel, I just decided to walk around, hoping I’d run into you.” Katie just nodded and started walking back to the hotel again, the silence between them not so uncomfortable now.

They walked the few blocks to the hotel in silence, Randy’s hand still resting on her elbow. She questioned what the gesture meant, but just took it as Randy’s good nature making sure she gets home safe. If only she knew how worried he really was and why. When they reach the hotel, they ride the elevator in silence. When they arrive at their floor, Katie heads straight to her room, a small wave goodbye to Randy as she opens the door.

“Hey,” Randy’s voice stops her from closing the door, and she turns to see what he has to say. “Wanna come in for a drink? I feel like it’s been ages since we’ve hung out.” That’s because it had been. For the last few weeks, Katie noticed her feelings for her best friend were changing and she didn’t know how he would deal with it. She wasn’t good at hiding it, Nikki and Brie reading right through her lies, so she started avoiding Randy all together.

“Alright,” she answers, tossing her bag and her coat on her hotel bed, shutting the door behind her as she waited for Randy to open his room door. When they got inside, she sat down at the table in the corner of the room while Randy hung his jacket in the closet and kicked off his shoes. He headed to the mini fridge and pulled out a bottle of Jack Daniels.

“You want it mixed, or just over ice?” He paid her no attention as he poured a small amount into a cup with a couple cubes of ice, so Katie took this opportunity to admire him. She wished she could tell him how she felt, and maybe if she was lucky, it wouldn’t ruin their friendship. Deciding she could use the liquid  courage, she asked for hers straight as well.

They drank in silence while Randy channel surfed to see if anything good was on tv. He settled on a show on Comedy Central and Katie joined him on the bed to watch it. She made sure to keep her distance but every time Randy laughed, she couldn’t help but watch the way his eyes lit up.

Three drinks and a lot of laughs later, the distance between them was shrinking. She wasn’t sure if she was moving or if randy was the one scooting closer. Either way, the next time he laughs, she can feel his shoulders bouncing right along with hers. Katie downed what was left of her drink and set her glass on the nightstand. She turned towards Randy, only to find him already looking at her.

Without warning, Randy leans over, catching her lips in a searing kiss. Shocked and absolutely dumbfouned, Katie doesn’t respond right away. Randy, taking that as a sign she isn’t interested, begins to pull away. Her brain finally catches back up to her, and she wraps her arms around his neck and climbs back into his lap, kissing him with as much passion as she can manage.

Randy’s hands come to rest at her hips, holding her in place in case she tried to pull away again. Katie had no intention of moving anywhere but closer against his broad chest, dragging one hand down and rucking his shirt up. She drags her finger nails along his exposed abs, causing Randy to gasp into their kiss.

Amber slips her tongue into his mouth, tasting the jack they were drinking and something else, something earthy, something entirely Randy. Slowly, Randy pulls away, the need for air becoming too strong to ignore.

“Please, tell me this isn’t just the alcohol?” Randy’s voice is almost pleading, the desperation clear on his sharp features. Katie takes a minute to collect herself before placing a small kiss to the tip of his nose.

“No. I can’t tell you how long I’ve wanted this.”

“I want more than just this, Katie, I want you, for as long as you’ll have me.” She didn’t think her night could get any better, but he randy was, confessing his feelings to her. She prayed this wasn’t a drunken dream and hoped she wouldn’t wake up in her own bed in the morning.

She nods her head, leaning back down to capture Randy’s lips once more. They continue to kiss until they can’t keep their eyes open anymore. When sleep becomes a priority, Randy arranges them so that her back is pressed flat against his front, his evident desire pressed against her back. Hoping they can explore that desire in the morning, Katie winds her fingers with his and allows herself to drift off to sleep.

When she wakes in the morning, Randy is still pressed firmly against her back, quietly snoring into her hair. She smiles as she heads back to sleep. She doesn’t know where they will go from here, but as long as she has him, she will enjoy every second they share together.

 


End file.
